


Por amor al whiskey

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: Radamanthys ha sido invitado a participar en la subasta de una codiciada botella de whiskey en Edinburgo. Y la quiere a toda costa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Un poquito de humor para celebrar el cumpleaños de sir Browyvern, y como no podía ser de otra manera, su bebida alcohólica predilecta es el objeto de deseo, aunque no será fácil conseguirla. 
> 
> Será un fic cortito, y subo los dos primeros capítulos. Mañana el resto. 
> 
> Este relato está inspirado en una noticia que leí a principios de mes. La información dada en el fic es veraz, de hecho, podéis consultarla buscando el nombre de la botella y la cifra astronómica que alcanzó en la subasta. Además, viví una temporada en Edinburgo y me ha traído muy buenos recuerdos de entonces, ya que es una ciudad preciosa (más que Glasgow). 
> 
> Dedicado a Raix y Vic. Forever Granny Pope, SDK and lady Wyvern <3
> 
> Fic creado el 05-10-2018. Publicado en AO3 el 30-10-2018, MelissiaScorpio.  
> Fic sin ánimo de lucro.  
> Todos los personajes aparecidos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y TOEI.  
> Fic de temática humorística, no yaoi aunque Valentine atosigue a su jefe.

**Por amor al whiskey**

 

**1\. La invitación**

Como cada mañana tras despertarse y darse la consabida ducha diaria, Radamanthys se apoltronaba en la sala colindante a su dormitorio para desayunar.

Aquel ritual incluía zumo de naranja recién exprimido, un par de huevos fritos, tres lonchas de bacon, dos salchichas de carnicería frescas horneadas y un par de crumpets, acompañados de Marmite para untar. Todo ello regado con un té verde con leche.

El contundente desayuno era acompañado con la revisión de los periódicos de la mañana. A pesar de que el castillo estaba situado en Alemania, el Wyvern precisaba del Daily Telegraph y no lo cambiaba por nada.

Y algo que era absolutamente riguroso: silencio total.

Nada de molestarle, nada de incordiarle y, sobre todo, nada de hacer ruido en aquella hora.

La regla era indiscutible, amenazando las más variadas torturas y tormentos para aquel que osase traspasarla.

Solo una grave emergencia podía ser motivo de una interrupción.

Por eso, cuando unos nudillos tocaron a la puerta de la sala, el juez frunció el ceño y tragó lo que estaba masticando.  
—Espero que sepas a lo que te expones si no es una emergencia, ¿verdad Valentine?

El espectro de Arpía parpadeó confuso y leyó de nuevo la invitación que tenía entre manos.   
—Se lo aseguro, mi señor— contestó firmemente la voz del chipriota, reparando en el remitente—, creo que es muy importante.

Finalmente, el Wyvern accedió a que su lugarteniente entrase en la sala.   
— ¿Qué pasa?— masculló limpiándose la boca con la servilleta—. ¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar?

Valentine extendió la mano sujetando la invitación y Radamanthys la recogió entre sus manos. Miró de soslayo al chipriota y chasqueó la lengua, mientras rasgaba el sobre.  
—Como sea alguna de las tuyas, te juro que te voy a estar dando latigazos hasta que te quedes afónico suplicando que pare…

—Eso es algo que ciertamente me gustaría, mi señor— murmuró Valentine, divagando mentalmente con aquella escena, aunque no exactamente a como su jefe lo planeaba.

Tuvo suerte que en cuanto empezó a leer, Radamanthys abrió los ojos estupefacto y empezó a leer en voz alta.  
—Estimado sir Walden, como miembro honorífico de la casa de subastas Bonhams, sita en Edimburgo, le comunicamos la salida a subasta de una botella del excelente  whiskey Macallan 1926, serie 5, por Valerio Adami. La subasta se celebrará el día 3 de octubre de 2018 en la sala tercera, y se iniciará a las 11 a.m. con un precio inicial de treinta mil libras, con un depósito inicial de mil trescientas libras por reserva. Adjuntamos invitación para usted y su asistente. Rogamos confirme su asistencia antes del 2 de octubre a las 6 p.m. llamando al teléfono de asistencia en horario comercial. Le esperamos.

Valentine seguía ausente, recreándose en escenas que poco tenían que ver con la realidad, hasta que Radamanthys dio un golpe sobre la mesa.  
— ¡Esa botella tiene que ser mía!— exclamó el juez, incorporándose de la silla y acudiendo raudo a una vitrina, donde podían verse más botellas—. Es una pieza exclusiva, y no pienso dejarla escapar.

—Señor, ¿ese whiskey se podría beber?— preguntó el chipriota— Porque no creo que algo embotellado en 1926 sea agradable…

Si las miradas matasen, el espectro de Arpía ahora sería cenizas.   
—Valentine, no seas ignorante— espetó Radamanthys con cierto desdén—. Esas botellas son de coleccionista y se revalorizan con el paso de los años. Son auténticas joyas. Pero quizás no seas capaz de apreciar algo así…al fin y al cabo eres capaz de beber vino de brik y pensar que es el mejor del mundo…

— ¿Y qué piensa hacer?— preguntó su lugarteniente—. Hoy es dos de octubre…  
  
—Iremos a esa subasta, por supuesto— replicó su jefe, tendiéndole la invitación—. Haz el favor de llamar inmediatamente a la casa de subastas. Aún estamos a tiempo. Mientras tanto, voy a reservar un vuelo directo a Edimburgo— informó, mientras daba un trago largo a su té.

—Y reservar habitación para dos en un hotel…— sugirió el chipriota, recibiendo una nueva mirada punzante del juez— Dos habitaciones, separadas…

 


	2. Edinburgo

  1. **Edinburgo**



Edimburgo esperaba a los dos visitantes con un cielo plomizo que amenazaba lluvia, pero no se decidía a caer.

Radamanthys consultó el mapa en su móvil para ir en la dirección correcta, mientras Valentine arrastraba su enorme maleta por las empinadas calles de la ciudad.   
—Está cerca del parque de Saint Andrew…tenemos que llegar hasta la calle Princess y tomar la perpendicular por la calle Saint David…pasar el parque ese que te dije hasta llegar a la calle Queen…y de ahí a la izquierda, la segunda manzana— informó el juez, cuando su lugarteniente le preguntó si quedaba mucho—. Es que no sé para qué traes una maleta tan grande…

Los dos hombres siguieron el camino acordado, parándose de vez en cuando en algún escaparate para ver algún objeto que llamaba su atención.   
  
Valentine se quedó mirando una tienda de ropa de gala escocesa, donde los kilts de mejor calidad se mostraban en un elegante escaparate. Su mente divagó, imaginando a Radamanthys con uno en tonos azules y violetas y sonrió con deleite.

— ¡Valentine!— rugió el Wyvern, al ver que su lugarteniente no le seguía— ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres un kilt o qué? Te recuerdo que técnicamente no puedes llevar ropa interior debajo…

Aquel comentario ruborizó al espectro de Arpía, definitivamente pensando en comprar ese mismo para su jefe, ya que su cumpleaños era a final de mes.

El juez frunció la ceja y se preguntó qué narices andaría pensando su subordinado para enrojecer de esa manera, pero le agarró del brazo, apremiándole a seguir.  
—Cuando confirme mi asistencia en Bonhams, iremos al hotel a dejar el equipaje y descansar.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de subastas. Subieron las escaleras y accedieron a su interior, terminando de confirmar su asistencia y recibiendo un resguardo para el día siguiente.

Una vez finalizado el trámite, los dos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al hotel, que estaba en la misma manzana por la calle paralela.  
—Hotel The Principal Edinburgh, Valentine— informó el juez, atravesando la puerta principal—. Espero que hicieras bien las cosas y pidieras habitaciones separadas, ¿verdad?

El chipriota se acercó junto a su jefe hasta el mostrador, donde una señora les entregó las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones.  
—Para el señor Walden…tiene la suite de 60 metros, la más grande de todas…—declaró la mujer, tragando saliva, pensando que tenía ante sí a alguien importante de la aristocracia— Y para el señor Pinkie…la suite signature de 50 metros. Por favor, firmen la entrada…

Primero el juez firmó y posteriormente Valentine y les entregaron las llaves.

— ¿Necesitan que les suban la maleta?— preguntó la recepcionista, a lo que los dos contestaron que no y enfilaron al ascensor.

— ¿Señor Pinkie?— soltó el juez, una vez dentro— ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

— ¿Acaso no es original?— replicó el chipriota— Si tengo que usar una identificación falsa en el reino de los vivos, me pongo el apellido que me de la gana.

—Es que parece una burla hacia Valentino Rossi, pedazo de idiota. Suena muy falso— recriminó el juez, saliendo del ascensor—. De verdad, si no estoy encima de ti controlándote…

Los dos espectros salieron en la misma planta, cada uno dirigiéndose a su propia habitación.

Una vez dentro, el Wyvern depositó la pequeña maleta sobre la cama y vació el contenido para colgarlo adecuadamente. Un elegante traje negro con una camisa blanca era suficiente. Además, deslizó una corbata en tonos violáceos oscuros.   
  
Inmediatamente llamó al servicio del hotel para que le sirvieran un té Earl Grey y nada más colgar, ya estaba Valentine aporreando la puerta de su cuarto.  
—¿Qué quieres?— bufó contrariado, abriendo la puerta.

—Voy a ir a dar una vuelta antes de que cierren las tiendas— informó el chipriota—, ¿vienes?

Radamanthys negó con la cabeza.  
—Voy a quedarme en el hotel hasta la hora de cenar— dijo consultando su reloj—. Recuerda que las tiendas las suelen cerrar como muy tarde a las siete. Algunas cadenas conocidas mantienen horario hasta las nueve, pero a las siete y media te quiero puntual aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Que mañana toca madrugar, la subasta empieza a las once de la mañana, pero hay que estar a las diez allí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí señor— respondió su lugarteniente, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Nada más que vio desaparecer al chipriota, el juez vio una figura a lo lejos. Caminaba con paso firme y ocultando su mirada tras unas gafas de sol, a pesar de que era un día lluvioso y además estaban en el interior del hotel.

Le llamó la atención su largo cabello rubio y el abrigo negro de cuero que llevaba ajustado a su cuerpo. Sus largas piernas terminaban en un par de zapatos de tacón de color rosa, a juego con el bolso de piel.

Hablaba con alguien por teléfono, en un idioma que no le era desconocido: griego.

Radamanthys entrecerró la puerta cuando vio que la mujer se acercaba por el pasillo seguida de un botones que le llevaba una maleta de color rosa. Pararon en la habitación frente a la de Valentine. Ella se apartó de la puerta al tiempo que el botones insertaba su tarjeta para abrirla y acceder, entrando primero la mujer y posteriormente el chaval, quien recibió un billete de propina.

—¿De qué me suena esta mujer?— se preguntó el Wyvern, mesándose la barbilla.

La puerta de la habitación de la mujer se cerró, pero el juez no pudo evitar querer saber más.   
  
Cuando se percató de que el botones ya no estaba a la vista, se asomó al pasillo y se colocó junto a la puerta de la mujer.  
  
—Sí…lo sé, ya hice el check—in…no seas pesado, que sé lo que tengo que hacer, no te preocupes…a las once…sí…que sí… ¡ay, déjame ya tranquila, que he tenido un viaje movidito y estoy cansada! Voy a ducharme…cuando vuelva…hasta luego.

El juez escuchó la puerta del ascensor abrirse y apareció un carrito. En dos zancadas se situó en la puerta de su habitación e invitó a la camarera a entrar y depositar lo que había solicitado, dejándole una propina para que se marchase cuanto antes, sin esperar a que le sirviera.

Una vez a solas y degustando ya la taza caliente de té, Radamanthys se acomodó en el sofá.   
—Es que me suena un montón…su voz incluso…

Dio un sorbo a la bebida y frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar a aquella misteriosa mujer.

 

 

 

 


	3. La misteriosa mujer

  1. **La misteriosa mujer**



A las siete y media, ni un minuto más ni un minutos menos, Valentine llamaba con insistencia a la puerta de su querido jefe.

— ¡Deja de golpear la puerta de esa manera, idiota!— gruñó Radamanthys, mientras se ajustaba las mangas del jersey negro— Entra un momento, que quiero comentarte una cosa…

El chipriota pasó al interior de la suite del juez, aspirando el delicioso aroma del perfume que hace unos minutos se había rociado Radamanthys.   
— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay una mujer…

Valentine inmediatamente cambió su rostro afable por uno crispado.  
— ¿Qué mujer?

—Que está alojada justo frente a tu cuarto— terminó de informar el Wyvern, haciendo caso omiso al drástico cambio de actitud de su lugarteniente—, y me resulta familiar, pero no recuerdo dónde he podido verla ni quién es.

— ¿Y a mi qué?— espetó cortante el chipriota.

—Quiero que intentes enterarte de su identidad— ordenó el inglés, recogiendo su cartera e introduciéndola en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros azules oscuros—. Luego te digo cómo es, pero vamos a bajar a cenar al restaurante del hotel, que tengo hambre.

Los dos hombres bajaron al comedor y un camarero les hizo pasar, para acomodarles en una mesa para dos.

En otra mesa, apartada, la mujer rubia degustaba su cena. Añadió más vino blanco a su copa, cuando sus ojos celestes enfocaron en dos personas que acababan de entrar en el restaurante.

Tuvo los reflejos suficientes para no derramar el contenido de la copa y rápidamente se agachó al suelo fingiendo buscar algo, mientras llamaba a un número de teléfono.   
— ¡No te vas a creer a quién estoy viendo en el mismo restaurante del hotel en el que estoy alojada!... ¡Radamanthys y Valentine!... ¡No, no bromeo!...vale, luego te llamo.

La mujer se incorporó de nuevo en su mesa y tras ver que la pareja de espectros se colocaba en una desde la que podrían reconocerla, decidió cambiarse de silla y ponerse de espaldas. Devoró lo que quedaba en su plato y pidió al camarero su cuenta.

Una vez le llegó, pagó y se escurrió entre las mesas más alejadas, agachando la cabeza y caminando a paso rápido, abandonando el restaurante lo más rápido que pudo para irse directa a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Radamanthys y Valentine pedían su cena al camarero que llegó a atenderles.   
—Lo que te iba diciendo— siguió el juez, tras darle un sorbo a la copa de vino que acababan de servirle—, tienes que averiguar quién es esa chica rubia.

—Pues por ahí va una— señaló indiferente Valentine a lo lejos, al ver una cabellera dorada escapando a toda prisa del restaurante.

El inglés centró sus ambarinos ojos sobre la persona que le indicaba su subordinado.  
— ¡Es ella, estoy seguro! Vamos Valentine, ve tras ella.

— ¿¡Qué!?— exclamó el chipriota— ¿Y mi cena? ¡Estoy hambriento!

— ¿Vas a desobedecerme Valentine?— susurró el juez enfocándose en su lugarteniente, tomando de nuevo la copa de vino— Y date prisa antes de que desaparezca.

Resignado, el espectro de arpía gruñó una maldición por lo bajo y se incorporó de la mesa saliendo en la dirección de la joven rubia.

Valentine salió del restaurante y miró a todos lados, buscando a la mujer pero no la halló por ningún lugar. Extrañado, se dirigió hacia la recepción.  
—Disculpen, ¿ha pasado por aquí una chica joven de pelo rubio?

La recepcionista alzó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza.  
— ¿Es cliente del hotel?— preguntó.

—De hecho sí, reside en la habitación frente a la mía, que es la suite signature— dijo recordando la información que le había dado Radamanthys—. Llegó hace un par de horas, más o menos…

— ¡Ah sí!— exclamó la recepcionista— La señorita Lily Havfrue, aquí la tengo apuntada…pero no, no la he visto salir del hotel.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias— respondió el espectro, despidiéndose y regresando al restaurante.

Radamanthys ya degustaba lo que había pedido y al ver a Valentine regresar tan pronto, frunció la ceja.  
— ¿No te dije que la siguieras?

—No sé dónde ha ido, la recepcionista me ha dicho que no la ha visto salir— replicó el chipriota, pidiendo al camarero que trajeran el plato que había solicitado—. Además, dudo que la conozcas, ya que se llama Lily Havfrue…

El juez tragó lo que estaba masticando y se pasó la servilleta por los labios, antes de dejarla de nuevo en su regazo.  
— ¿Lily Havfrue has dicho?— preguntó, tratando de recordar si conocía a alguien con ese nombre y apellido, infructuosamente— No, desde luego que no…pero juraría que se parece mucho a alguien que he visto anteriormente…

—Igual solo es que se parecen mucho— respondió Valentine, ansioso por comer ya, al notar sus tripas rugiendo—. Qué hambre…

Aunque aquellas palabras podrían tener sentido e igual su subordinado tenía razón, Radamanthys siguió pensando en aquella corazonada que había tenido nada más verla. Estaba seguro que era alguien conocido, especialmente desde que la escuchó hablar griego.

Maldiciendo su memoria, prosiguió la cena junto a su lugarteniente.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Valentine decidió retirarse a su habitación a descansar, no sin antes jurarle a su jefe que si se enteraba de algo más, que se lo comunicase sin tardanza.

Por su parte, el Wyvern decidió irse hacia el bar del hotel, donde la luz tenue y la música de jazz le templaron los nervios.

Se pidió un whiskey en la barra y tomó asiento, acodándose y jugueteando con una servilleta negra, mientras le daba vueltas al nombre de Lily Havfrue infructuosamente.

Una vez le sirvieron la bebida, dio un trago y cerró los ojos, recordándose la misión que tenía entre manos. Mañana era la subasta de la botella de Macallan, y estaba dispuesto a dejarse la piel para conseguirla.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de que la mujer rubia había cruzado por delante del bar y paró en seco al ver al juez sentado en la barra. Tragó saliva y miró alrededor, buscando a su acompañante. Las ganas de beber un cóctel se le quitaron de un plumazo y maldijo el momento en el que eligió el mismo hotel que aquellos dos.   
  
Alejándose del lugar, sacó su móvil y marcó un número. Esperó unos segundos hasta que descolgaron al otro lado.  
—Estoy viendo a tu amigo del alma empinando el codo en el bar— dijo torciendo una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que le emborrache y mañana no acude a la subasta?

—No sería mala idea— respondió la otra persona al otro lado—, pero prefiero joderle un poco más. Además, aguanta muy bien el alcohol. A pesar de lo que bebe, nadie le ha visto nunca borracho perdido. Así que es una jugada arriesgada, pero hazme un favor…

La joven escuchó atentamente y alzó las cejas al escuchar la petición. Al terminar, se encogió de hombros y contestó con un “como quieras”, antes de colgar.

Regresó al bar. Observó que Radamanthys estaba de espaldas a la puerta, disfrutando de la bebida.

La joven llamó al camarero con un gesto y en voz baja le comentó unas cosas. Tras pagar, la joven abandonó el lugar para regresar a su habitación.

El camarero se dirigió hacia Radamanthys, quien agitaba los hielos despreocupadamente, y depositó otro vaso de whiskey a su lado.  
—Señor, le han invitado a otra consumición—informó el camarero, antes de que el juez pudiera preguntar la razón de la nueva bebida.

— ¿Quién ha sido?— preguntó al camarero, quien respondió que la persona en cuestión pidió que no revelara su identidad.

Radamanthys recogió el whiskey y tintineó los hielos sumergidos en la bebida. Dio un largo trago y depositó de nuevo el vaso sobre la barra.  
—Entonces nos conocemos, rubia…

Dicho esto, abandonó la barra y se dirigió a su habitación.


	4. Preparativos

  1. **Preparativos**



El día había amanecido igual que el resto, gris y lluvioso.

Radamanthys apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, tratando de encajar el rostro de la mujer en sus esquemas de posibles nombres, pero era incapaz de recordar nada. Incluso entre familiares lejanos que sabía que existían y que pudieran haberse enterado por alguna razón de su presencia en aquella ciudad.

O quizás un antiguo ligue, ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba un tiempo en Edinburgo, pero ninguna de las mujeres con las que había tenido un acercamiento más que amistoso, le encajaba en la descripción de la mujer rubia.

No tuvo ni que apagar el despertador, puesto que lo apagó antes de que su chirriar comenzase.

Arrastrando los pies se dirigió al baño y se dio una larga ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente y de la tranquilidad de la que podría disfrutar aunque fuera solo una hora.

Aquel día era importante, puesto que en tres horas debía estar en la casa de subastas junto a Valentine. Su subordinado había sido llamado a las ocho y media para discutir el plan de ataque durante la misma.

Y aunque confiaba en su poder adquisitivo, la presencia de la mujer rubia le seguía inquietando de sobremanera. Más aún tras saber que ella era, seguramente, la que le invitó al whiskey la noche anterior. Valentine era muy atosigante y si bien era cierto que era él quien le servía el whiskey cuando estaban en el castillo o bien en su templo de la Caína, se había marchado a dormir antes de saber que él se quedaría un rato en el bar. No hubiera podido adivinar que iba a tomarse un whiskey.

Tras la ducha, el inglés se vistió con la ropa de calle informal, ya que aún quedaba mucho tiempo por delante antes de acudir a la subasta y no quería mancharse bajo ningún concepto. Mandó pedir el desayuno al tiempo que escuchaba a Valentine llamando a su puerta.

El joven chipriota accedió a la suite y se tumbó sobre el sofá, bostezando abiertamente.  
— ¿Has recogido tus cosas Valentine?— preguntó el juez, recordándole que marcharían directos al aeropuerto una vez finalizada la subasta.

—No…— murmuró adormilado el espectro de Arpía— Luego lo hago…

— ¿Cuándo es luego?— bramó su jefe, quien tenía todo preparado, salvo que se cambiaría de ropa en la última media hora antes de partir hacia Bonhams.

— ¿Por qué no nos quedamos una noche más?— murmuró Valentine, remoloneando— Me gustaría ver más cosas por aquí…

—En otro momento— espetó el juez—, y si no has recogido tu maleta, vuelve cuando estés listo…si ni siquiera te has duchado y sigues en pijama…

— ¡Tú me dijiste que estuviese a las ocho y media aquí!— reclamó el joven.

— ¡Pero preparado para salir, que a las diez tenemos que estar en la casa de subastas!— gruñó el Wyvern, desesperándose por momentos— Es igual, es más importante ahora que entiendas el sistema de la subasta, ¿de acuerdo? Porque será todo muy rápido y te necesito ágil para tomar decisiones a un solo toque.

Con Valentine tumbado sobre el sofá, Radamanthys le explicó el sistema pormenorizadamente, tras lo cual, el espectro de Arpía abandonó la habitación de su jefe para prepararse adecuadamente ante su insistencia.

A las nueve y media los dos hombres salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones. Valentine se había puesto un traje de color rosa con una camisa de color blanco y una corbata lila, con zapatos blancos.

Cuando Radamanthys le vio de esa guisa se le cayó el alma a los pies.  
—¡Que vamos a una subasta seria no a un concierto de Elton John!— gritó exasperado— La madre que te parió…tú y tus horteradas…

—Ya ni puedo vestirme como quiera, a ver qué pintas traen el resto de frikis del whiskey— refunfuñó el subordinado—. Sabía que te pondrías así…— soltó el chipriota, alzando el brazo derecho— Por eso tengo esto — dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en su cuarto y cambiarse la chaqueta y el pantalón rosa por uno de color azul oscuro, además de cambiar los zapatos blancos por unos negros.

Con Valentine vistiendo más adecuadamente, los dos espectros salieron a la calle para rodear la manzana y llegar hasta la casa de subastas.

—Buenos días sir Walden— saludó la recepcionista, confirmando el certificado expedido el día anterior—, sala cuatro, a mano izquierda si es tan amable. En el reverso se indica su asiento. Señor Pinkie…tenga su pase y el número de participante…

Los dos recogieron todo y se dirigieron a la sala que les habían dicho.

Valentine miró alrededor y atisbó a un hombre vestido con un traje de color blanco entero con un pañuelo de seda verde al cuello y sombrero tilbury blanco, sujetando un bastón de marfil  
—¿Y él no es un hortera?— señaló el espectro de Arpía, señalando al susodicho.

—Lo es, por supuesto— espetó Radamanthys, tomando asiento—. Pero la diferencia es que ese señor es un magnate con una fortuna considerable en las islas Caimán y es un conocido coleccionista de rarezas. No recuerdo su apellido, pero le han entrevistado en Forbes. Y con esas mismas pintas horteras.

—¿Es peligroso?— preguntó Valentine—. Lo digo porque si tiene tanta pasta igual es un rival…

Radamanthys inspiró y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Pujará hasta las cien mil libras, de eso estoy seguro— replicó—, pero dudo que siga adelante. Él está más interesado en joyas de celebridades y  coches antiguos— musitó por lo bajo—. Dudo que suba más la apuesta.

—¿Y cuánto tenemos nosotros?— preguntó el chipriota.

El inglés frunció la ceja disgustado.  
—Te lo dije antes, idiota— gruñó—. Hasta quinientas mil libras— susurró a su oído—. Y ya hablaremos tú yo de tu comportamiento aquí, que te estás saltando el protocolo conmigo de una manera…

En ese momento, Valentine divisó a alguien conocido que entraba en la sala y se sentaba en el extremo opuesto donde estaban ellos.   
—Mire señor… ¡es la señorita Lily Havfrue!

La mujer ocultaba sus ojos tras las gafas de sol y su pelo rubio estaba recogido en un tirante moño. Vestía un elegante vestido negro de manga francesa  y escote en pico, acompañada de un clutch en tonos dorados y rosas de una carísima marca italiana.

— ¿Qué narices hace aquí?— gruñó el Wyvern— Esa tía me conoce…estoy seguro que fue ella quien me invitó a la copa de whiskey anoche. Espérame aquí…

Radamanthys se incorporó de la silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la mujer.  
—Buenos días— saludó el Wyvern—, disculpe que la interrumpa pero, ¿nos conocemos?

La joven no se había retirado aún las gafas de sol y dirigió su rostro hacia el juez. Mantuvo la compostura y sonrió.  
—Mucho me temo que no, señor…

—Walden— respondió rápidamente Radamanthys, tendiendo la mano—. ¿No me invitó anoche a un trago en el bar del hotel donde nos alojamos?

Tuvo la certeza de que ella trataba de aguantar la risa y aquello le enfureció, pero decidió mantenerse sereno cuando ella estrechó su mano.  
—No señor Walden, no fui yo quien le invitó— respondió educadamente—. Al fin y al cabo, solo soy una mandada…

Antes de que Radamanthys pudiera replicar, los organizadores de la subasta pidieron por megafonía que los asistentes empezasen a tomar asiento para comenzar.

El Wyvern deshizo el apretón de manos y apretó los dientes antes de regresar a su sitio junto a Valentine.   
— ¿Qué le ha dicho?— preguntó el chipriota, al ver el rostro enfurecido de su jefe.

—Terminaré averiguando quién es esa mujer y cuando lo sepa…

Por última vez lanzó una mirada en la dirección que estaba la señorita Havfrue, quien se retiró las gafas de sol al verse espiada y dedicó un beso a Radamanthys, guiñándole un ojo.

Súbitamente el rostro de Radamanthys enrojeció, más por furia que por otra cosa.  
— ¡Se está burlando de mi!— gruñó el Wyvern— ¿Pero quién narices es?

La subasta al fin dio comienzo.


	5. La subasta

  1. **La subasta**



—Señoras, señores, damas y caballeros— abrió el discurso el dueño de la casa de subastas—, muchas gracias por acudir a este evento que tengo por seguro será un hito en la historia de esta casa. En esta ocasión, se les presenta una oportunidad de conseguir una botella del célebre whiskey de la casa Macallan 1926, con etiqueta de Valerio Adami, un whiskey añejo guardado en barricas de roble durante 60 años hasta 1986, que fue embotellado— dijo remarcando las fechas—. No solo la bebida es apreciada sino la etiqueta, que como ya se ha comentado, fue realizada a mano por el reconocido artista italiano Valerio Adami, al cual le cedieron doce botellas para que su arte se plasmara en cada una de ellas. Así pues, que de comienzo la puja. Suerte a todos los participantes.

Con este discurso y su posterior aplauso, el hombre se bajó del atril y dio paso al juez que llevaría adelante la subasta.   
—Buenos días a todos— saludó, colocando unos papeles—, la puja por una botella de whiskey Macallan 1926, con etiqueta de Valerio Adami se abre por la cifra de treinta mil libras…

Rápidamente se cedió el turno a los presentes, que fueron alzando los números para admitir la cifra que iba aumentando rápidamente, respondiendo a los llamados del subastador.

Ni Radamanthys ni Lily habían hecho el gesto de levantar los números, ya que sabían que la neura inicial bajaría a partir de cierta cantidad y querían esperar acontecimientos. La puja real vendría más adelante.

— ¿No pujamos aún?— preguntó inquieto Valentine— Parece que la gente está animada.

—Aún no— susurró el juez, vigilando a la mujer rubia—. Quiero esperar a que ella lo haga…

La cifra ya había alcanzado las cien mil libras y seguía en aumento. Se podían escuchar resoplidos de frustración al ver que los números iban aumentando y lo hacían sin descanso.

—Ciento cincuenta mil libras señores, ¿alguien da más?— preguntó el subastador, señalando al número 43 que estaba alzado.

Radamanthys localizó al magnate hortera de blanco y supo que era su número. Sonrió de medio lado.  
  
—Ciento cincuenta mil a la una…— empezó el subastador— A las dos…

Inmediatamente el brazo de Valentine se levantó mostrando el número 66. La reacción del magnate fue la de volverse rojo de furia y haciendo aspavientos a quien portaba su número le pedía que no siguiera.

Pero poco duró la alegría del Wyvern, porque cuando iba a dar paso a la cuenta atrás, entonces el subastador señaló a alguien que tenía el brazo levantado mostrando el número 22.

Radamanthys se revolvió incómodo en la silla y frunció la ceja.  
— ¿Así que quieres jugar, rubita?— masculló— Muy bien, que así sea…

De nuevo el brazo de Valentine estaba alzado, pidiendo la vez en la puja.

Y vuelta otra vez, porque la señorita Lily alzó el brazo de nuevo.

La cifra ya rebasó las doscientas mil libras y no parecía ir en descenso. El pique entre ambos fue constante subiendo apresuradamente, para agobio del subastador que no sabía muy bien a quién darle la vez y con el dueño de la destilería Macallan, que estaba presente, frotándose las manos.

No tardaron en alcanzar las quinientas mil libras.  
  
Valentine sudaba, agobiado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.  
—Radamanthys, que este es el tope que me dijiste…si lo rebasa…— murmuró angustiado, especialmente al ver que los ojos usualmente ambarinos del Wyvern se habían tornado rojizos, demostrando que su jefe estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo.

—Sé lo que me hago, tú sigue levantando el brazo— masculló entre dientes—. Habrá un momento que no podrás más— dijo refiriéndose a la mujer, quien permanecía aparentemente impasible.

Lily tenía un pinganillo con micrófono por donde conversaba con su interlocutor, quien la incitaba a seguir aumentando la puja.  
— ¡Estás loco!— masculló irritada— ¡Es mucho dinero y Radamanthys no parece que vaya a ceder!  
  
—Sigue la puja nena— declaró al otro lado—, te recuerdo que el límite es un millón de libras, por eso no te preocupes.

La mujer resopló angustiada e incapaz de entender el por qué de esa insana ambición por una simple botella de whiskey que iba a costar más de lo que realmente valía.

Por lo que alzó el brazo, hasta que la cifra alcanzó las seiscientas mil libras.

— ¿Qué hago?— preguntó Valentine a su jefe, quien no esperaba que la apuesta fuera tan lejos.

La respuesta de Radamanthys fue clara cuando le alzó el brazo a su subordinado.

Toda la sala estaba conteniendo la respiración y a la vez expectante del duelo de titanes entre aquellos pujadores tan ambiciosos.

El subastador se pasó rápidamente un pañuelo por la frente sudada, dando turno a cada uno hasta que la cifra ascendió a la friolera de ochocientas mil libras.

A partir de ese punto, el subastador fue casi al céntimo subiendo, y los dos pujadores no cedían un ápice.

Radamanthys lanzó un órdago de ochocientas mil libras.

Al ver que la mujer no alzaba el brazo, el Wyvern se mantuvo expectante, esperando la resolución.  
—Ochocientas mil libras es la última cifra— anunció el subastador, pasándose de nuevo un pañuelo por la frente sudada, y se ajustó las gafas a su nariz—. ¿Alguien ofrece ochocientas cuarenta mil libras?...

Y justo cuando alzaba el brazo para agarrar el martillo, al fondo divisó el número 22.

Aquello desconcertó a Radamanthys, y giró la cabeza para ver a la mujer rubia. Ella se había colocado las gafas de sol y parecía muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo.   
—Señor… ¿qué hacemos?— preguntó Valentine, temiendo por las arcas de su jefe— Es muchísimo dinero…deberíamos dejarlo…o la señorita Pandora le va a freír…

El Wyvern respiraba agitadamente y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, escuchó la cuenta atrás del subastador.

Hasta que escuchó el martillazo, otorgándole la botella de whiskey a su competidora.

— ¡Vendido por ochocientas cuarenta mil libras al número 22!— exclamó el subastador, exhalando un suspiro que se pudo escuchar por el micrófono.

La sala entera rompió en un aplauso para los pujadores.

La señorita Lily se acercó al atril para firmar la cifra junto con las tasas, el precio final de la botella fue de 848.750 libras.

Mientras, Radamanthys abandonaba la sala apresuradamente, seguido de Valentine, quien devolvió el número a una azafata.

El juez salió fuera de la sala de subastas y se pasó la mano por los cabellos rubios, exhalando un resoplido de rabia.   
—A punto he estado, joder…

—Era mucho dinero por una botella…— se apresuró a decir Valentine— Al menos, eso que te ahorras… ¿Nos vamos ya al aeropuerto?

Radamanthys asintió y volvió dentro del recinto para recoger el equipaje que habían dejado en la consigna.

Tras ello, el inglés divisó a la mujer rubia y pidió a Valentine que le esperase fuera unos minutos.

Se dirigió entonces hacia donde estaba la mujer y se plantó frente a ella.  
—Buen combate, señorita Havfrue— declaró, sin alargar la mano que estaba aferrada al tirador de su maleta.

—Gracias, has sido un digno rival, señor Walden— declaró ella, asintiendo.  
  
— ¿No vas a revelarme tu identidad, verdad?— preguntó, buscando algo que le diera una pista sobre la misteriosa mujer.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
—Tan solo puedo decirte que la botella de whiskey no es para mi, y que yo sólo obedecía órdenes.

— ¿Y de quién recibes órdenes, si puede saberse?— disparó de nuevo el Wyvern, negándose a aceptar la derrota.

La mujer sonrió más abiertamente y se retiró las gafas de sol, para que el Wyvern pudiera contemplar sus ojos de un azul claro como el mar.   
—Te enterarás, no te preocupes…Radamanthys de Wyvern…

Dicho esto, ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió con el director de la casa de subastas y el de la destilería a firmar el resguardo de la botella, que tardaría un tiempo en llegarle.

Radamanthys se quedó de pie, con la cara desencajada y miles de dudas más en su cabeza. Diversos nombres comenzaban a concentrarse en su mente y cada uno era más terrible que el anterior.

Hasta que no escuchó a Valentine apremiándole para salir de Bonhams, no fue capaz de despertar de su ensimismamiento.

 


	6. The Macallan

  1. **The Macallan**



Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde el día de la subasta y Radamanthys no había dejado de pensar en todo lo acontecido durante todos esos días. 27 días dándole vueltas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llegado su cumpleaños.

Tras haber recibido las pertinentes felicitaciones, el Wyvern permaneció taciturno el resto de la jornada, y su humor no tenía visos de cambiar en una larga temporada.

—Es tu cumpleaños y sigues en ese plan depresivo— espetó Minos, quien había decidido tomarse un descanso del Tribunal de los Muertos y había subido hasta el castillo para ver a su compañero de trabajo—. ¿Sigues de morros por lo del whiskey?

Radamanthys desvió la mirada ambarina hacia el noruego, que abría una lata de cerveza y lanzaba otra al inglés, recogiéndola al vuelo con una mano, pero sin decir nada.

—Será por whiskey…— murmuró el Grifo, acomodándose en otra butaca junto al inglés— Si te hemos regalado cinco botellas, y una especial gran reserva que nos ha costado un ojo de la cara.

—No es tanto por la botella— cortó el Wyvern, abriendo la lata de cerveza y dándole un trago—. Es que sigo sin saber quién fue el que me la ganó. Y eso es lo que me jode.

— ¿No supiste siquiera el nombre de la rubia?— preguntó Minos, extrañado por todo el misterio que rodeaba aquella aventura.

—Lily Havfrue— respondió Radamanthys—, pero por más que le doy vueltas, sigo sin saber quién es…pero que me conoce, seguro. Y además, me llamó por mi nombre completo y mi armadura, así que mortal corriente no es…

En ese momento, el noruego dejó de beber la cerveza por el peligro de atragantarse. Depositó la lata a un lado y al fin pudo reírse abiertamente.   
— ¿Lily Havfrue?— preguntó, volviendo a reírse a carcajada limpia— ¿Estás de coña? ¡Nadie puede llamarse así!

Radamanthys abrió los ojos a tope y miró a su colega, que seguía riéndose.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esa mujer o es noruega, sueca o danesa— respondió el juez de Grifo—. Lily Havfrue, o más bien, Lille Havfrue. En inglés suena igual, pero significa otra cosa en mi idioma.

— ¡Habla idiota!— gruñó el Wyvern, abalanzándose sobre su compañero mientras le agarraba del cuello de su camiseta— ¿Quién es ella y de qué la conoces?

Minos sonrió con malicia.  
—“Den lille Havfrue”, Radamanthys, es un cuento…de Hans Christian Andersen…conocido como “La Sirenita”. Havfrue es sirena en noruego y en danés, el idioma es muy parecido.

Entonces todo vino a la mente de golpe. La muchacha rubia, de ojos azules como el mar, con una voz dulce y melodiosa y portando una armadura de color rosa…todo encajaba a la perfección.  
  
—Tethys…— gruñó el inglés, recordando a la joven cuando la vio una vez junto a otra persona, que se la presentó hacía un par de años, en una fiesta que Poseidón había dado para conciliar a los tres dioses, entre ellos, Hades— ¡Era Tethys!

Inmediatamente, Radamanthys soltó la camiseta de Minos cuando escuchó el sonido de una notificación en su móvil.

Temblando aún por el shock de saber que su rival en la subasta era ella, el Wyvern desbloqueó su móvil para leer.

Y ahí, en un chat nuevo de un número que no tenía en su lista de contactos, apareció una foto. Aparecía él, Kanon, sujetando la botella de whiskey The Macallan 1926, con la etiqueta de Valerio Adami. Besando la botella con expresión triunfal.

“¡Observa esta joyita que acabo de recibir, Unicejo! Por cierto, recuerdos de Lille Havfrue, o lo que es lo mismo, mi querida Tethys. ¡Felicidades! ¡Brindaré de nuevo a tu salud!”

En ese momento, la furia de Radamanthys se hizo patente en todo el castillo, que tembló hasta sus cimientos del iracundo bramido e insultos que profirió el inglés en todos los idiomas que sabía.

En otra habitación del castillo, Sylphid sacudió la cabeza.  
—Yo que tú, no le entregaba eso hoy— dijo el belga, tras escuchar una sarta de insultos de la más diversa índole hacia Kanon de parte de su jefe—. Es mi consejo.

Valentine tenía entre sus manos una caja grande donde reposaba un kilt de color morado con tonos azulados.   
— ¿No crees que esto le alegrará el día?— preguntó el chipriota a su compañero, quien puso los ojos en blanco y tapó la caja.   
  
—Créeme, espérate unos quince días antes de entregárselo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Valentine decidió hacer caso a su amigo.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que se hayan pasado para leer este fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan divertido con él, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. 
> 
> Gracias a Vic y Raix, por estar siempre juntas todos estos años y haber hecho de nuestro querido sir Browyvern un objeto de chanzas durante su cumpleaños. Conste que luego le damos su sitio en otras historias xD 
> 
> Gracias también a SeptemberChild, por pasarte a leer y por darme una nueva visión de Radamanthys gracias a tu fic "Duelo Legal", el cual estoy leyendo con avidez y entusiasmo. 
> 
> ¡Va un brindis por todas vosotras! ¡Y por Radamanthys, que el pobre se lo merece!


End file.
